Auror Potter Case Files
by gredandforgerock
Summary: How can one person have so many odd things happen to them. A series of Harry's Auror case files.
1. The Flea

A bloodcurdling scream brought Auror Harry Potter to a stop from his current task. He turned and ran out the door towards the continued screams. He was still running full tilt when he reached the room to find the little boy within the room still screaming and pointing at the closet. Harry scooped the boy up out of the bed and held him close.

"Teddy Bear what's wrong."

The boy had stopped screaming and was now crying as hard as he could and shaking in the arms of his Godfather. Harry rubbed his back and the boy calmed enough to spit out a few words.

"Bad man… shrunk."

Ginny had arrived to the room and gently pried the boy from Harry. Pulling his wand he began to search. He started simple.

"Accio intruder." nothing happened for several seconds and he was about to use the next spell when something hit his eye, "Ow."

"Where are your glasses?" Ginny asked.

"On the bedside table where I left them." Harry replied, "I don't usually wear them in bed you know. I don't think anyone's here so I'm going to go get this out of my eye."

"Alright. I'll bring you your glasses so you can look around when you're done." she sighed.

"Thanks." he replied before stumbling off to the closest bathroom.

Getting as close as he could to the mirror he forced his eye open and began to look for the offending object. After a few seconds search he located a small black dot. It took him several minutes but he finally fished it out. Ginny had come in and laid his glasses on the sink as he worked on his eye.

"Got it." he announced.

"Good, I can't believe you didn't grab your glasses." she stated as he put them on.

"Give me a break." He grinned, "I was finally headed to bed after a very long day. At least I grabbed my wand."

"I'll give you that." she agreed, "What was in your eye?"

Harry looked at the speck on his finger and said, "Looks like a tiny bug."

Ginny moved closer and took a peek, "A flea. Darn it that cat has fleas again. I'm ready to get rid of her. If she'd just stay inside we wouldn't have this problem."

Harry was ready to squish the bug when something Teddy had said came back to him. He picked up his wand and ran it over the bug. The blue glow that surrounded it made Harry gasp. Ginny who had turned to leave turned back.

"What?"

"Animagus." Harry announced holding the finger with the bug on it up slightly.

"What?"

"Teddy said the bad man shrunk so I tested before I just flushed it." Harry answered, "I can't go to the ministry half dressed. And I'm afraid I'd lose him if I move too much."

"I going to put Teddy back down. I think he's asleep anyway. Then I'll floo Ron." She said, "You make your way to the living room slowly and don't lose that bug."

"Good idea." Harry agreed turning slowly and moved into the hall.

As he was carefully making his way down the hall Ginny gently laid Teddy back in his bed and stroked his hair once or twice before moving again. Ron was coming through the floo by the time Harry reached the room.

"Ginny said you had an emergency?" Ron asked, "Is your eye ok it's all red?"

"Animagus intruder." Harry indicated the bug on his finger.

Ron peered at the bug and then did the same spell Harry had done and got the same blue glow, "I don't think we have a flea on the register. You can't take him in you'd lose him before you got there."

"I might crush it trying to put in a jar. I'm afraid I may have already injured it." Harry confessed.

"How."

"It landed in his eye." Ginny snickered, "He had to fish it out."

"I'll call Gawain." Ron sighed, "I hate doing your dirty work."

"Next time an animagus flea attacks you I'll come do the work." Harry grumbled.

Ron snickered as he turned to the floo and made the call. Within minutes a slightly angry Head Auror was arriving at Harry's grate.

"This had better be good." he said loudly.

"Hush Teddy's asleep." Ginny admonished him.

"Sorry." he replied softer, "What was enough to pull me out of bed?"

"Illegal animagus and intruder." Harry said holding out his finger with the tiny bug on it, "I'm afraid to move to much I might lose it."

"How did you catch it?" Gawain peered at the miniscule bug he could barely see.

"I summoned the intruder Teddy had seen." A red faced Harry explained, "I didn't have my glasses on and it landed in my eye."

"Only you Harry." Ron snickered again.

"I'll transform him." Gawain suggest, "You get down on the floor because even you can't hold someone up with just one finger."

Harry sighed as he got on his knees and placed his hand back first on the carpet, "Gin can you silence Teddy's room."

"Already did." she replied, "Did it just after Roberts arrived yelling."

"I wasn't yelling." Gawain insisted.

"He wasn't." Ron agreed, "He gets much louder than that."

"Got experience with that do you Ron?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"She's good." Gawain chuckled, "Ok let's do this."

He then mutter the spell that forces an animagus back to their human form. The bug grew and changed. Harry pulled away as soon as it got large enough. He had his wand in his hand pointing it at the man. The bug man was alternating between moaning and screaming in agony as he grew. His body was contorted in odd and painful looking ways. Ginny couldn't stand the sight so she left but returned soon enough with a shirt for Harry to put on before she disappeared again.

"St. Mungo's then." Gawain directed, "I'll be going with Potter. Weasley you check the rest of the house for anymore intruders."

"Yes sir."

Hours later Harry returned home to find Ron asleep on the couch, "Do you want to go home?"

"No I'll just sleep here." Ron said, "Ginny's alarm is a little before mine. She said she'll wake me."

"Ok, you'll hear the brief tomorrow." Harry left to let his friend sleep.

"Goody." Ron grumbled as he drifted off again.

Harry stopped to check on Teddy, who was sleeping well, then went on to his own bed. He carefully entered the bed after changing so as not to disturb Ginny. When her alarm when off some time later Ginny got up and noticed that Harry was back. She was quiet so he could sleep as long as possible. But it didn't work, Harry smiled as she tiptoed around the room.

"Do you want to hear what happened."

You scared me." Ginny said with her hand over her heart, "Was it bad?"

"Most of the bones in his body were broken." Harry said, "Healers aren't sure if they broke on impact or from me trying to remove him. He nearly died from the extensive injuries. He'll be questioned when he wakes up later today or tomorrow."

"Ouch." Ginny shuddered, "At least you have today off. Try to get some more sleep."

"Make sure Ron's fully awake before he takes the floo." Harry reminded her as she kissed him and then left.

She snickered as she walked down the hall to wake her brother remembering where he landed when he wasn't quite awake. After both were gone Harry stayed on his side and waited. Within a few seconds a little head peeked around the corner.

"Is it safe?"

"All clear Teddy." Harry grinned, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine. Did you catch the bad guy?" he asked.

"Yes I did." Harry hugged the boy as he climbed into the bed, "You get half the credit for the capture."

"I'm going to be an Auror when I grow up." Teddy declared.

Harry laughed and ruffled his hair before they both snuggled under the covers and went back to sleep. Harry was woke up once again a few hours later by Ron yelling as he stomped up the stairs. He knew from experience not to sneak up on a sleeping Harry. The small permanent bump on the back of his head served as his reminder.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

When Ron reached the room he laughed to see both Harry and Teddy sitting up and rubbing their eyes sleepily. Both yawned at the same time too.

"What's up." Harry asked sleepily.

"Inquiry at work." he stated, "You're being investigated for extensively harming a suspect."

"Injury beyond the norm." Harry nodded, "I rather expected it. Has he given a statement yet?"

"No. Still unconscious." Ron told him.

"What am I going to do with Teddy today?" Harry asked quietly.

"Hey Teddy Bear. Aunt Hermy is coming through the floo." Ron whispered loudly as he heard the fire flare and Hermione call out her arrival.

Teddy grinned conspiratorially and jumped from the bed with a grin. He ran out into the hall and yelled, "Aunt Hermy, I didn't know you were coming today."

"Ron if she every finds out you're teaching them to call her that she's gonna kill you." Harry snickered.

"No way she loves me." Ron declared, "Besides she needs to be humbled now and again and I can't do it myself."

"How is it looking for me?" Harry went back to the inquiry.

"Kingsley's just mad because you and Gawain aren't there to take some of heat." Ron shrugged, "The claims are that you tried to kill the guy. But seeing who it is they shouldn't really care."

"Great." Harry finished dressing, "Well we might as well go."

"Might as well." Ron grinned and followed Harry out.

At Teddy's room Harry stopped, "Sorry I have to go Teddy Bear."

"It's alright." Teddy raced across the room and flung himself at Harry to give him a hug, "Aunt Hermy is taking me to the library and if I'm good a picnic. Will you meet us at Aunt Ginny's game?"

"I will or someone will have to be holding me back by force." Harry declared making the boy giggle, "Be good for Aunt Hermione."

"I will, bye Uncle Harry." Teddy called as Harry left.

Gawain Roberts was exiting a floo at the same time as Harry. They met in the middle and walked together through the atrium, Ron caught up a few seconds later. The reporters were all being held in one corner and they were behaving until they saw Harry. Questions were screamed at him from across the large room but the three Aurors just walked past without acknowledging them. They arrived in the Auror office a few minutes later and went straight into the investigation room to find it packed. They took seats as the meeting was called to order.

"Auror Potter step forward." Harry complied and the investigator continued, "You are accused of extensively harming a suspect how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Harry replied firmly.

"Please explain the events." the man stated.

"Ginny and I had just returned home with Teddy." Harry recounted all the events that had transpired the evening before right up to when he left the hospital to return home.

"Well." the man sat digesting the information that he had been given, "Roberts, Weasley do you concur with the statement given?"

"Yes sir." both replied without emotion.

"Very good." the man said, "A flea. How can someone that large be a flea. This is just astounding. We won't know if he was forced to be a flea until he wakes correct?"

"Yes sir." Gawain replied.

"Minister do you wish to handle to press statement?" the investigator asked.

"Potter." Kingsley sighed with exasperation, "Why you?"

"I ask myself that all the time Minister." Harry said as Ron snickered quietly behind him. But Harry was the only one who heard as the rest of the room was chuckling a bit louder.

Harry left the room with the Minister but at the atrium Harry went on to the fireplace while Kingsley approached the reporters who were screaming questions again. He managed to meet Hermione and Teddy at the gates to the stadium and they went in together to find their seats. Harry, as always, thought Ginny was playing brilliantly and he yelled for her with Teddy's help. The Harpies trounced the competition soundly and the small group returned to Harry and Ginny's house. Ron was waiting for them and drug Harry off to the office again. Late the next morning Harry, Ginny and Teddy sat at the table eating breakfast. When the paper arrived Harry left it to Ginny and helped Teddy return to his grandmother. He arrived home not long after to find Ginny still reading the paper and chuckling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'll start with the head line shall I?" Ginny snickered, "Auror Potter squishes criminal like the bug he is. Sub head line is Potter catches Marcus Bagney using just one finger."

Harry dropped his head on the table and moaned.

"Wait it gets better." Ginny patted his head, "Auror Potter located and apprehended the criminal at the top of the Ministries most wanted list again. This time he did it all on his own, not even his most faithful friend and partner Ron Weasley was there until later. Potter claims he only touched him with one finger but Bagney had most of his bones broken. I wondered how there could be such conflicting evidence and I asked when Minister Shacklebolt came to give us the results of the investigation into Potters actions. The humorous details caused almost all the reporters present to fall down laughing. It turns out that Potter found out Bagney's biggest, or should I say littlest secret. The huge criminal that is as wide as he is tall is an illegal animagus flea. Potter captured him in his animagus form using just one finger and his eye."

By this time Harry was banging his head on the table.

"Ron has a comment at the bottom." Ginny offered.

"What did he say?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I quote: Harry always has the weirdest stuff happen to him. I'm not even surprised anymore." Ginny read then commented, "Could have been worse. Did Bagney ever wake up and talk?"

"Yes that's where I went last night." Harry finally lifted his head up and even chuckled, "He confessed to being an animagus and trying to hide from Aurors while in Diagon Alley, morning day before yesterday. He jumped onto something blue and when it quit moving later in the evening he jumped off. He transformed back to see where he was and someone started screaming so he shrunk back to his animagus form. Then within a couple minutes he was summoned and landed in some kind of a pool where he almost drowned. Whoever fished him out used a large blunt object that crushed him more then helped him."

"Is Teddy getting any credit?" Ginny asked.

"It's in my report." Harry said, "Who knew blue hair could attract criminal fleas."


	2. Arresting Yaxley

"Mr. Yaxley you have been found guilty of being a marked death eater, for multiple acts of terror on our nation and of hiding from justice for five years. Do you have anything to say for yourself before you are sentenced?" Amos Diggory asked the accused.

"I feel I've been punished enough and should be set free." He stated emphatically.

"How do you figure that?" Amos asked his voice full of sarcasm.

"You set Potter and Weasley on me." He stated as if it were something terrible, "They chased me into that place you put all the bad stuff. That horror was more than anyone should be subjected to."

"Where are those two?" Amos asked turning towards the head Auror sitting by him.

"Witness stands." Robards replied pointing.

"Ah, I see." He noticed they were already making their way down to the main floor. He waited until they made it down before asking, "Where did you chase him to`?"

"We were called to the Danger Zone for a possible dragon breech." Ron began.

"Please for the sake of the courts, state what the Danger Zone is please Auror Weasley." Auror Robards stated.

"Of course. The Danger Zone is the new zone set up to hold dangerous animals that can't exist in the reserves normal for their kind. They are for one reason or another too dangerous to be with regular animals." Ron stated, "We had been called to check for a possible dragon breech when we spotted Yaxley near the eastern edge which is the dragon section."

"Was there a dragon breech?" Kingsley asked.

"No sir." Harry answered.

"What happened next?" Arthur Weasley asked sounding quite excited.

"Ron was inspecting the wards and I was keeping watch." Harry explained, "I noticed a person slip out of the forest nearby but he was looking away from us. It isn't illegal to be that close to the zone so I didn't do anything but I kept an eye on him because he looked suspicious."

"How was he suspicious?" Robards asked.

"He kept looking over his shoulder and away from us. I knew it was only a matter of time before he looked at us." Harry shrugged, "I wanted to know when he did in case he was aggressive. He did look our way once he was nearly to the boundary line. When he did I realized who he was and sent a stunner and got Ron's attention. Yaxley ran right into the zone and we felt we had no choice but to follow and save him from himself."

"I see." Kingsley nodded, "Did you run across anything?"

"Several." Harry nodded his head.

"It was horrific." Yaxley added.

"The first thing that found us was the mad Horntail." Ron shuddered.

"Didn't you perform the required spells before entering?" Robards asked.

"We did but he didn't." Harry pointed to Yaxley, "We couldn't put them on him until we caught up and preferably had him in custody."

"That is a point." Robards conceded.

"What did the Horntail do?" Arthur pushed.

"It tried to eat me!" Yaxley exclaimed.

"It did not." Harry shook his head, "He was treating you somewhat like a cat does a mouse. He was obviously only playing or you would be dead."

"What did it do specifically?" Amos asked.

"It batted him around a bit and watched as he'd roll one way or the other." Ron scratched the back of his head, "It would let him get a little space and then it would drag him back. Then it tossed him in the air a few times."

"You should probably tell Charlie about that behavior." Arthur suggested, "He'd be able to tell you if it was normal or not."

"I will." Ron answered.

"How did you get him away?" Kingsley brought them back to the story.

"We didn't. It threw him too far one time and he landed in the lake." Harry shrugged, "We dove in after him but were too late. The merpeople already had him. He had a bubble head on though so he wasn't in any danger of drowning."

"Isn't that the group that tried to kill those wizards when they went to swim in their lake?" Amos asked.

"They did." Ron confirmed.

"They were going to eat me!" Yaxley yelled again.

"They were not." Ron huffed, "They were tying you up for trial. It is normal behavior for merpeople."

"What did they do to him?" Robards asked.

"They questioned him and then tossed him out the other side of the lake." Harry explained, "Evidentially the dragon throws things into the lake fairly often and they just throw it out. The questioning seemed to be making sure he wasn't hunting them."

"Was that it then?" Arthur asked.

"No!" Yaxley exclaimed, "They tried to eat me!"

"The next section was the Chimeras." Ron stated, "They did seem to want to eat him."

"How did you stop them?" Kingsley asked.

"We didn't. That part of the Chimeras grounds is fairly narrow. It's their path to the water." Harry explained, "He basically out ran them and we were just trying to catch him."

"What came after the Chimeras?" Arthur asked.

"The worst thing I have ever seen!" Yaxley shuddered violently, "I will have nightmares for the rest of my life. They were that horrific. That alone should get me a pardon."

"The least dangerous and he's petrified." Ron huffed.

"They tried to eat me!" Yaxley yelled even though he was still shuddering.

"They did not!" Ron and Harry replied together. Both were getting exasperated.

"They did too. I was in its mouth and half way down its throat!" he exclaimed.

"What was it?" Amos asked.

"Well you remember when George was experimenting last year?" Ron asked.

"Ron, George is always experimenting." Arthur pointed out.

"This is when he had 'The Accident'." Harry was struggling not to laugh.

"Remember the Big Puffs?" Ron asked, "The aurors were asked to dispose of them but none of us could kill them because they were too cute. We put them in the Danger Zone. They've grown."

"They tried to eat me!" Yaxley nearly screamed.

"Puffs don't have hands." Harry pointed out, "To find out what something is they lick it. You just stuck to its tongue."

"What do you mean they've grown?" Arthur asked.

"They're all about six feet tall now." Ron answered, "I think there may be more of them. I'll need to check in with George to be sure."

"The new ones are the same size?" Kingley wondered.

"If there are more they are the same size." Harry replied, "But we could neither remember how many were supposed to be."

"Check in with Auror Durbin." Robards told them, "He was responsible for the count."

"You should have disposed of them." Yaxley complained, "They were horrible, they tried to eat me."

"Shut up about the eating you already." Amos finally exploded, "Or I'll sentence you to time in the Zone for your punishment."

"NO!" Yaxley yelled too horrified to think straight, "Anywhere but there."

"How about Azkaban?" Harry asked, "No Puffs there." Yaxley wisely shut his mouth but he didn't stop shivering.

"So what happened with the Puffs?" Kingsley asked.

"He was looking back over his shoulder at the Chimeras when he ran face first in to the purple one." Ron explained, "It was about the same color as Arnold."

"Arnold?" Amos asked.

"My sister's pigmy puff." Ron explained, "She got him from the twins years ago."

"Not a giant one then." Kingsley confirmed.

"No its regular sized." Ron nodded.

"When he ran into the Puff it turned on him and licked him." Harry continued the explanation, "It then spit him out and made an odd noise."

"What kind of noise?" Arthur asked, "I thought they didn't make any noises."

"I felt it more than heard it." Harry shrugged, "Whatever it was it brought in more of them."

"A call of some sort." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Ron agreed, "I think there are about one hundred now."

"And they all came out?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." Harry agreed, "We think so. Anyway it seemed like they all wanted a taste of him."

"And they left me there." Yaxley hissed.

"It could be dangerous to interfere with their study." Harry shrugged, "You weren't in any danger."

"They were going to eat me!" Yaxley yelled.

"They were not." Ron and Harry yelled back.

"Physically it isn't possible for them to eat you." Arthur explained, "Their throats are too small as are their stomachs."

"They just have large mouths." Harry added, "Everything they want to know about goes into their mouth and then they spit it out, unless it's their favorite food."

"So he was licked by about a hundred Puffs?" Amos asked.

"Essentially yes." Ron agreed.

"Then what happened?" Arthur asked with trepidation wondering when it would get horrible.

"When the Puffs were done with their licking they left." Ron shrugged, "We washed him down and arrested him."

"And you believe that is enough to get you free?" Kingsley asked.

"It was truly horrific." Yaxley explained, "I wouldn't wish that torture on anyone."

"Mr. Yaxley, we are adding the charge of illegally entering a restricted zone." Amos intoned, "For the crime of being a death eater you will get the mandatory sentence of 65 years. For the multiple additional crimes you have been found guilty of it equals 50 years. For running from aurors you will get 5 years. For entering the restricted zone you will get 2 years. The total is 122 years in Azkaban."

"No that isn't fair!" Yaxley yelled and began to fight his bonds.

"Shut up or we'll convince him to make it worse." Ron said as they pulled him from the chair.

"What could be worse than 122 years in Azkaban?" he asked clearly upset.

"We could put you back in the Danger Zone." Harry commented lightly.

"Noooooooooooo!" Yaxley continued to yell as they drug him away.


	3. Helping Hagrid

"Hagrid want's what?" Harry turned to his partner.

"He wants us to come to Hogwarts and give him a hand with a new animal." Ron shrugged weakly.

"An animal that Hagrid can't handle and he wants our help?" Harry asked incredulously, "And you agreed to help him? Are you mad? He requested permission to import a Nundu a few years ago. That was luckily denied but what if that's what he has?'

"We always help him." Ron pointed out, "Besides he didn't call us specifically he just called the aurors. Kingsley volunteered us to help, I just didn't fight it."

"Next time he volunteers us put up a fight would you?" Harry shook his head.

"Don't be that way." Ron nudged him, "It's Hagrid. He'd do anything for you."

"Don't lay the guilt on so heavily." Hermione smacked the back of Ron's head, "He'll tell Ginny and you'll be in a load of trouble."

"Why are you so anxious for us to help?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"It's Hagrid." He tried to make it sound like that was the only reason but Harry's eyes narrowing further made him realize it didn't work, "I'm kind of hoping it's another dragon."

"You and Charlie." Harry rolled his eyes, "Both of you are deranged."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Hermione huffed, "You're still helping him though, right?"

"It's Hagrid." Harry huffed.

"Don't forget your protective gear." Hermione warned them as she left.

"Which gear should we take?" Harry asked sarcastically but she was already gone.

"I've packed two sets of about everything." Ron hoisted up a bag, "We're prepared for almost anything."

"It's that almost that bothers me." Harry huffed again.

"Have fun." One of their fellow aurors laughed as they turned to leave. Several others chuckled quietly.

Harry's glare and gesture only fueled their laughter. It stopped as Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the aurors office area.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Did he give any indication what it was?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Only that he had a really interesting animal and he needed a bit of help." Kingsley offered, "Just an auror or two."

"Oh Merlin." Harry covered his face as the other aurors snickered along with Kingsley, "Laugh if you like but you don't understand."

"What is so bad about an interesting animal?" Kingsley asked.

"He thinks dragons are interesting creatures that are just misunderstood." Harry explained, "His hobbies include playing with his half brother Grawp, who incidentally is a full giant, crossbreeding, and he's recently asked to import a Nundu for NEWT Care of Magical Creatures class."

"A Nundu?" Kingsley asked in shock, "Surely he didn't ask for something that dangerous."

"He did." Ron input, "But he was denied so I doubt it's one of them."

"He doubts." Harry threw up his hands and looked up showing his exasperation.

"Cut it out Harry." Ron huffed.

"You two better get going." Kingsley instructed, "If he has something that dangerous around students I don't need to tell you how bad the backlash will be."

"We're going." Ron grabbed up the bag of gear in one hand and Harry's arm with the other, "Come on Harry."

"You get to explain everything to Ginny if we aren't back in time." Harry huffed, "Kingsley can help."

"Don't worry so much." Ron grinned, "You won't be late for date night again. Just hurry up I can't wait to see what he has."

"You're deranged." Was the last words Kingsley heard Harry say before he was dragged off.

Two hours later Kingsley made his way to the auror office again to see how it went. He met Ginny in the elevator on his way down, "Mrs. Potter."

"Minister." She was still wearing her practice gear, "Harry's going to kill me we ran overtime tonight."

"And you aren't ready for date night." Kingsley finished, "I need his report anyway so you'll have time to run home and get ready."

"Good idea, I'll just let him know to take his time, but not too much time." She grinned, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, it's been pretty quiet today." He began but the elevator arrived on the auror floor, "Here we are."

The room was rather quiet and they stopped the first auror they found, "Where's Harry?"

"He hasn't returned yet." the man grimaced.

"Returned from where?" Ginny asked in a sweet manor that left the auror feeling slightly fearful.

"I don't know if I can say." He began and gave a questioning glance at Kingsley.

"Hagrid called for some help with some creature at Hogwarts." Kingsley waved her off, "They're probably drinking tea and have forgotten the time."

"Hagrid!" Ginny sounded slightly fearful, "Please tell me he didn't say he had an interesting creature?"

"Actually he did say that." Kingsley scratched his head, "But he only asked for an auror or two."

"HE ASKED FOR HELP?" Ginny yelled, "AND YOU ONLY SENT TWO?"

"Ron said he and Harry could handle it." Kingsley defended himself.

"Ron's an idiot." Ginny huffed and turned to leave, "If Harry's been hurt and/or misses our date night I'm coming back for you Kingsley. When he gets back you better have him call."

Kingsley waited until she was on the elevator and it was pulling away, "You better get a few more people and go see if they need help."

"Right away boss." The man said.

However at that moment another elevator arrived and a filthy and bedraggled Harry and Ron stumbled into the office. The first thing Harry did was smack Ron upside the head before he found a chair to sit on.

"Ow, how many more times are you going to do that?" Ron huffed slightly angered.

"Until I'm over it." Harry huffed right back.

"Forever then." Ron sighed, "At least Ginny isn't here waiting on you."

"You just missed her." Kingsley grimaced, "You need to call her immediately, but afterwards I need your report before you leave."

"You call her." Harry pointed a finger, "She's probably all dressed up waiting and she's going to be angry."

"No she had just gotten off practice they ran late." Kingsley told him, "You are to give me a report but not take too long, after you call her."

"Ron you want to call Ginny or give the report?" Harry looked at him.

"I'll start the report." He smiled.

"Chicken." Harry huffed as he went to the floo.

"So what happened?" Kingsley asked as the rest of the aurors gathered around.

"Well we arrived in Hogsmeade and walked up to the school, McGonagall met us at the gates." Ron began

_*****Flash Back *****_

"Afternoon Professor." Harry called with a smile, "How are you?"

"Not as good as I'd like, I'm glad you two are here." She looked over her shoulder at a loud noise.

"What exactly are we dealing with?" He asked as they walked through the gates.

"I think you better just come and see." She sighed, "Just so you know Hagrid didn't bring this one."

"Really?" Ron asked, "How did it get here then?"

"It just showed up earlier today." She explained.

"Where are the students?" Harry noticed the empty lawn.

"Inside." She nodded toward the building, "I'm not letting anyone out not that anyone is trying mind you. Not even James and Fred. They are watching from the towers though."

"Are you worried yet?" Harry asked, "Not even James and Fred are brave enough for this."

"Quit being overly dramatic." Ron shook his head.

A roar shook the ground and Minerva stopped walking with them, "I'm headed inside. Do you need any more help?"

"If we do we'll call aurors." Ron waved her off still not really concerned.

They walked on until they crested the hill that overlooked Hagrid's cabin. Once they cleared the hilltop they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Are you worried yet?" Harry asked his partner and smacked him on the side of the head.

"Ow, Merlin." Ron gaped, "That's a Royal Griffin. I thought they were extinct."

"Ron, Harry, glad to see ya." Hagrid shouted from down the hill.

Grawp grinned up at them and waved as the Griffin took a swing at him. He missed being clawed because he turned to wave at them. He turned back and used the tree he was carrying to poke at the enraged Griffin.

"Maybe you shouldn't be poking at him Grawp." Harry yelled as they cautiously moved closer.

"Isn't it marvelous?" Hagrid called back at them, "We've been playing for hours. But now Professor McGonagall wants it gone, I was hoping I could keep it around. I was trying to think of a name for him. Grawp wanted Cuddles but I didn't think it fit."

"You don't say." Harry asked sarcastically but it was lost on the half giant who named his Cerberus Fluffy.

"Course not. Something this fine needs a nice name." he huffed, "I thought Happy or Kitty. Something that really fits."

"Kitty." Grawp clapped and poked it again.

"There we go." Hagrid nodded, "A nice name we can agree on."

Another angry roar shook the ground causing the two aurors to stumble. Harry started to inch past Hagrid but the tail came around and sent him flying. He hit the ground with a thud.

"I think maybe Grawp should put down the tree." Ron suggested cautiously, "I think it's tired of playing with it."

The griffin at that moment grabbed a limb in its mouth and tried to pull it out of the giant's hands. The tug of war that started sent all three of the others skittering off to find safety. Unfortunately every time they moved it seemed that the giant and griffin followed. They had no idea how long that had gone on before Grawp got bored and dropped the tree and decided he wanted to pet the kitty. When his hand got close enough the griffin lashed out and caught his fingers with its claws. Grawp stumbled back and sat down looking confused at his fingers that were bleeding.

"Hagger?" he held out his hand.

"Grawpy it's just a scratch." Hagrid waved his wand at the giant, he had become really good with healing spells after Harry had gotten his expulsion overturned and a new wand purchased, "I can't heal it completely you're skins too tough. But that should feel better."

"Better." Grawp started toward the griffin again.

"Grawp wait." A tired and dusty Harry called and the giant stopped, "I need to look over the kitty before you start playing again. I think maybe its hurt."

"Why you say that?" Hagrid asked alarmed.

"I would think it would have flown away." Harry cocked his head at the obviously tired animal, "It seems too tired to do much and that isn't good."

"Oh, I didn't notice." Hagrid grimaced, "Grawpy go play in the forest for a bit."

"K Hagger." The giant turned and left.

"Should I go hold it so you can look him over?" Hagrid asked.

"No." Harry sat down to rest, "I think we should just sit and let it know it's time to rest. Then we'll get closer when it isn't quite so angry."

The griffin kept one eye on the three of them and moved into Hagrid's pumpkin patch. It clawed at the ground for a while before it settled. After a while it lay over on its side and started purring.

"What's he doing?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh Merlin." Harry gulped, "It's a she not a he and I think we're about to witness something amazing."

"What?" Ron looked over at the animal.

"It's acting just like a cat about to have kittens." Harry stated in awe.

"Oh Merlin." Ron turned green and started to get up to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "You shouldn't move it might aggravate her."

"You're only saying that because I volunteered us." Ron hissed back, Harry knew he hated this kind of thing.

"Mostly." Harry agreed both of them whispering so Hagrid couldn't hear, "But too much movement might bother her."

"Sometime I hate you." Ron huffed.

"The feeling is mutual." Harry grinned back at him before smacking him upside the head again.

"Ow, would you quit that?" Ron grumbled.

It was quite some time before the animal showed any distress. It was as the first baby was born it got up and tried to turn and see. It lay back after a moment and gave a weird mewl.

"No." Harry huffed.

"What?" Ron looked at him.

"When Gin's cat had its first batch it acted the same way." Harry stood, "Come on we have to help."

"What?" Ron balked but was jerked along.

"Slowly Hagrid." Harry tugged on the half-giants sleeve, "We don't want her to think we're attacking."

"I don't think walking slow is going to help." Ron said as it began to growl.

"Hagrid, can you deal with the teeth?" Harry asked.

"I can do that." Hagrid moved and put a bear hug around the muzzle.

"Ron, see if you can grab that back leg." Harry instructed.

"What are you going to do?" He asked looking at the claws.

"Help the baby." He sighed and moved slowly towards the birth sack still partially in the griffin.

"Yea, I'll take the claws." Ron moved away from the bloody mess.

Ron was sent rolling several times as the irritated cat kicked around. Harry narrowly missed getting clawed a couple times when Ron rolled past him. Harry cut the sack open and pulled on the leg that stuck out. After several minutes and harsh tugs the baby was free. They were all sent sprawling when the mother heard the first sound from the baby. The griffin settled back down and began to clean the first baby before the second was born. They moved up to the top of the hill when the second birth went without a hitch.

"Blimey Harry, how did you know?" Hagrid asked.

"Ginny and I had to help her cat with its first liter." Harry shrugged, "The muggle vet couldn't get there and talked us through it."

"How is it going?" Minerva came up behind them, "You two are filthy."

"Congratulations Professor you now have three Royal Griffins at Hogwarts." Harry waved down towards the new mother and two babies."

"Oh." She sat on the ground and watched them for a while.

"Odds are she'll move them in a little while." Harry offered, "But until that happens I'd keep everyone inside."

"You think?" Minerva gave him a wry grin.

"Maybe I should put up a fence." Hagrid offered, "Make sure everyone stays away."

"Especially Grawp." Ron suggested.

"I think it's time for us to leave." Harry stood after a few more minutes. When Ron stood too Harry reached over and smacked in on the back of the head.

"Ow, would you stop already." He huffed, "You'll give me a concussion if you keep hitting the same spot."

"Next time you volunteer us you better think to volunteer a few more." Harry replied too low for Hagrid to hear.

_*****end*****_

"Do you need anything else Kingsley?" Harry asked when they finished the story.

"A written report." He said with a smile.

"Ron is volunteering for that." Harry waved an arm as he headed for the elevator, "I've got a date."

"Not fair." Ron yelled.

"Whine to Hermione, it's her job not mine." Harry didn't even turn back.


End file.
